winxshugoifandomcom-20200213-history
Winx club
Winx Club is a 2004 Italian animated fantasy/adventure series created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.p.A.. The seventy-eight episodes series is aimed toward children between the ages of six and fourteen and has spawned an international franchise of toys, books, clothing, DVDs, a CGI feature-length film, and The Game Plan direct-to-DVD sequel in Summer 2010. A second movie is slated for Winter 2010 with the working title The Magic is Back. Seasons Season 5 The winx club still stay in Earth until The Trix comes by with their new style and powers and they been deafeted,until they meet the new fairy named Alice who controls light and darkness and later becomes the eight member of the winx club. When the winx still working in their bussines taking care the animals,they meet alice before she captured by the trix. Alice saved them when she believes in fairies and the winx club earn the Powered-up form/more powerful transformation the Trustix when a fairy believes/trust them.Few episodes later when the member of the dark shadows,Kingos,hurts Aru,Alice earns her Trustix just like Roxy earn her Believix. Season 6 Coming Soon Characters Winx Club Bloom: She discovered her dormant magical powers after coming to the aid of another fairy, Stella. Strong and caring, she is always available to help her friends. Shortly after arriving at Alfea she discovers that her powers of fire come from the ancient Dragon's Flame, of which she is the seventh known guardian. She is the princess of the planet Sparks, her birthplace. She is the fairy and guardian of the Dragon Fire. She owns a blueish grey bunny named Kiko. Her pixie is Lockette, the pixie of mazes and portals. Her last name is known as 'Peters' in Winx Club novels published in North America. Stella: She is a talkative student who often gets average or low grades, but always pulls through with the help from her friends. She tends to be spontaneous and dislikes extensive planning, but she is able to recognize when her help is needed. Stella is also infamous amongst the Alfea houses for blowing up a laboratory and being kept back a grade; thus, she is a year older than all the other Winx Club fairies. She has the power of the sun and the moon because her mother represents the moon and her father the sun although she has only displayed skills involving the sun. She is the princess of the planet Solaria. Her pixie is Amore, the pixie of love. She is very energetic and emotional. Flora: Flora is a very kind-hearted and sensitive girl with a passion for nature and life. Happy and introverted, she is always a sweet, loyal friend and doesn't believe in hurting others or the environment. She is extremely fond of plants and nature, and her room consequently resembles a greenhouse. She has the power of flowers and plants and can understand the voice of nature. She comes from the planet Linphea. Her pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip. Musa: Musa loves all forms of music. Although she tries to put up a tough front, isolate herself, and isoften pessimistic, she is a loyal and caring friend. In spite of her laid-back nature, Musa has the best grades of the entire Winx Club (including Tecna). She is pale and Asian in appearance, with blue-black hair and blue eyes. She is the fairy of music. She comes from the planet Melody. In the 4kids continuity, she is a princess while in the Rai, she is not. Her pixie is Tune, the pixie of manners, who often gets on Musa's nerves since they are almost the exact opposite of each other's personalities. Tecna: Tecna is always logical and rational, and initially had trouble expressing her emotions. She speaks in a technical and a matter-of-fact manner. She is extremely intelligent and strong in technology and mathematics and enjoys playing video games and dismantling stuff. She can act cold and rational at times, but always tries to do the right thing. She is the fairy of digital technology. She comes from the planet Zenith. In the official monthly comic available in Europe only, it is revealed that Tecna is the princess of her realm. Her pixie is Digit, who has similar powers. Layla: (also known as Aisha outside English dubs) Layla is athletic and very outgoing. Her appearance is that of a black girl with long flowing hair and blue eyes. She is the fairy of liquids, specialising in a substance called morphix. She comes from the planet Tides and is a princess. Her pixie is Piff, who has the power to turn nightmares into pleasant dreams. Roxy: Roxy has power over animals. Roxy was at the beginning of the series considered the last fairy on Earth. Roxy has waist-length, hot pink hair with yellow tips, and eyes of violet. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and is described as out-going. The Winx girls noticed her in the coolest bar in town and befriend her later in the series. She and her father work at the Frutti Music Bar. She owns a pet dog, Artù, whom she loves very much. It is later revealed that her mother is Morgana, Queen of the Earth fairies. Alice: Alice has power to control light and darkness. Alice was at the beginning of the series considered the other fairies on Earth. Alice has waist-lenght, orange shaggy hair, and eyes of brown. She also lives in Gardenia and a neighboor of Roxy,she is described as the very shy of the group. The Winx noticed her when Alice comes by in their bussines shop and befriend her later in the series. She and her Aunt work at the Gehabich's Sweet Shop. She owns a pet dog, Arù, whom she loves very much. It is revealed that her mother is Marigatte, Queen of the light and darkness fairies. The Witches The enemies of the Winx Club are an evil trio of teenage witch sisters who attended the Cloudtower School for Witches (only in the first season, after which they got expelled), which rivals Alfea. They are referred to as the Trix in the all dubs outside of the 4kids English. *Icy : The leader of the trio. Her name refers to her powers of ice. She is quite charismatic. She despises the Winx Club, especially Bloom, almost outright murderous when Bloom is directly involved. She is seen as the most powerful of the three. She has long, white hair tied up high on her head. She wears extremely dark or extremely light blue and white. In the monthly comics, she possibly had genuine affections for childhood friend Darko, the son of a mafia head in Magix. *Darcy: Darcy works with all forms of darkness, as her name suggests ("Darcy" meaning "dark" in Gaelic). She is the smartest of the Trix. She enjoys tormenting "pathetic pixies". In season one, she is most aggressive towards Musa because Musa was interested Riven, who was Darcy's boyfriend in the first season. She has long, dark brown hair with blond bangs swept to the side of her face. She wears purple and interacts with boys more than all of her other sisters. In the first season, she used Riven to help defeat the Winx and later, abandoned him. Therefore, she plays a very important role in the first season. She is less aggressive than her sisters (especially Stormy). *Stormy: Seen as the youngest of the trio, her powers involve wind, storms, and weather. She has the shortest temper of the group and is prone to violent outbursts. She is most aggressive towards Musa in season 2. She has dark purple, short curly and quite frizzy hair that looks like a storm has been through it with mauve bangs. She often does not think before she does something. She secretly believes she is more powerful than her older sisters Darcy and Icy. She wears hot pink/dark purple. She is the most aggressive sister of the trio. The Specialist The Specialists are a group of students who attend an all-boys school near Alfea, Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. Several Specialists have become the boyfriends of the Winx girls. *Sky: The prince and heir apparent of Eraklyon at the beginning of the series and now king, he feels stifled by his position. However, he has a strong sense of duty that sometimes causes conflicts, be it with Riven or Bloom. He has medium blond hair and is Bloom's boyfriend. He was once engaged to Diaspro but broke it with her to pursue Bloom. He still has a friendship *Brandon: Sky's squire, a great swordsman and ladies' man. He is sometimes conceited like Stella, a reason why they are a good match. He has short brown hair. He is Stella's boyfriend. *Timmy: He acts as the geek of the group sometimes, from a long line of scientists. He has short ginger hair, wear glasses and is Tecna's boyfriend. He is an extremely good marksmen. *Riven: A lone wolf, very competitive and good at sports, he sees himself as Sky's rival. He has short spiked burgundy or dark pink hair and purple eyes. He is seen as a chauvinist by definition because he has found very few reasons to trust woman, i.e. his mother abandoning him when he was young and Darcy and Mandragora using him in season one and the first movie to impede his friends' quest. He is Musa's on-and-off boyfriend. *Helia: An artistic student, he is a great pilot and a pacifist. His uncle/grandfather, Saladin, is the headmaster of Redfountain. He has long blue hair tied into a loose ponytail in season two and three which is then later cut to sport flicky bangs, not tied at all. He is also very romantic and is not shy about directly speaking about his opinions. He is very good at using laser string glove (a fictional weapon in the show) and tries to help everyone with it. He is Flora's boyfriend. He was the top student in Redfountain until he decided to quit and dedicate his life to nature and poetry. He has rejoined Redfountain now. *Nabu: Nabu is the prince of an unknown kingdom on the planet Andros (4Kids: Realm of Tides) whom is the betrothed to Layla and is a wizard. He ran away from his kingdom to see what she was like, but was caught and mistaken for an enemy at first. Not wanting to tell Layla who he really was, he went under the name "Ophir" for a time until later on, when he finally told Layla the truth because he'd fallen in love with her. He is officially not a real specialist as he does not attend Red Fountain but he is often seen accompanying the other specialists. Category:Winx Club